


Nice Greetings (Grandmaster x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader has a vagina, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: When you arrive to Sakaar, you get a surprise greeting by the Grandmaster.





	Nice Greetings (Grandmaster x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLLovesBands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/gifts).



> Oof this is for my girlfriend who loves Jeff Goldblum hope u enjoy also this takes place after Loki & Thor arrive to Sakaar as well

"So, let me get this straight, this person goes by they pronouns right?" The Grandmaster stood over you, with two other ladies standing by him looking over you. Your eyes scanned around the room, while locked to the chair. You didn't want to make any sudden movements. "Yes, as what I just remarked it seems to be correct." The buffer lady responded, glaring over at you hastily. 

"Hm. Isn't that right? You may speak if you like. Nobody here is going to hurt you." His voice suddenly became very assuring, peaking a smile into his expression.

You nodded your head, "Correct, those are my pronouns. I'm not too quite sure why I'm here, the Valkyrie over there captured me just like that Asgardian." You confessed, the Grandmaster's eyes looked over you for a minute before speaking once more. 

"Well, to tell you the truth.. what did you say they're name was again.. Y/N, right. I was going to put you prisoner as soon as you arrived here but as soon as I saw your appearance I thought otherwise." The Grandmaster responded, ordering his servants to have his chair closer to you. You weren't sure exactly how to feel, the flirting was appreciated but you had no idea what he was going to do with you next.

"I don't you deserve to rot like those prisoners and force to fight like them. Would you free them from the chair?" The Grandmaster commanded, as you were immediately unlocked from the arms of the chair.

"Now, let me properly introduce my servants this is Valkyrie, the one who brought you here and Topaz. You know, like the gemstone." The Grandmaster introduced, grinning at you slightly.

You couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked, for a man that is most likely over his sixty's is fine as hell. You then were introduced to Loki, you suppose one of his friends. Although, lots of clues could tell you they were surely closer than that.

Knowing Asgardian culture pretty well, you certainly knew who Loki & Thor were from first glance, "The contenders are having a show today. Maybe you would like to attend with myself and Loki?" You had to admit everything felt like it was going quick in time, though Sakaar sounds like a wonderful place so far. You accepted his offer anyways. Maybe being on the Grandmaster's side was a good thing.

Shortly, you were taken to this arena while you three sat in the high class seats in the front, "Our two contenders today are the Incredible Hulk and the Lord of Thunder, highly doubt he will be able to beat Hulk but I thought it would be fun to watch." Rubbing his hands together, as he began to start the show.

One of the contenders that came out first was Hulk, the audience roared with fans. You could tell he must of had many victories previously. Then, the 'Lord of Thunder' stepped out, his hair was shaved down and his apperance was generally nice. The majority of the audience booed him, Thor seemingly recognized the beast and shouted out his brother, which responded with his eyes bulged in fear.

The Grandmaster seemingly inched closer and closer to you as the match between them went on. I mean, you had to admit, it did feel nice to have his body heat present to yours. You just weren't sure if it was alright with Loki for him to do this. You glanced at him for a moment, he was too distracted with the fight going on to realize it.

"I think your boyfriend might mind what you're doing." A sudden shout came from your voice, Loki quickly tilted his head back into your direction. They both were pleasantly surprised written on their expressions.

"My boyfriend? I'm flattered you would think that. Though, you're not quite wrong. Loki gets jealous. He's okay with me acting onto other people as well. As long as I tell him my plans. This is how these kind of relationships work." The Grandmaster explained.

You knew exactly what he meant by that, you were alright with that type of relationship in your mind, you're guessing that the Grandmaster met Loki not too long ago either. Maybe since the Grandmater seems sweet and is attractive, you could give this a shot.

After the show was over, the Grandmaster dragged you to his bedroom. You placed kisses all around his mouth, while he threw you onto the bed. You glanced over the size of his room, taking a breath. There was so much gadgets that were used for sex kept in his enlarged bedroom. That's when you figured out that the Grandmaster is one kinky fucker.

You pushed your lips harder onto his lips, climbing on top of him, pressing your body against his. You ruffled through his hair aggressively, before grabbing the back of his head, slowly caressing his neck. 

The Grandmaster separated his lips from yours for a second, lingering his eyes over you "I would love to put my cock inside you, darling." A smile sprung over his lips, a blush arose from your cheeks. 

"Getting right into it, huh? Go ahead. Fuck me. That's apparently what you do best, isn't it?" You teased, unzipping down your jeans, tossing them to the side. Slowly sliding your underpants off as well.

A smirk spread across Grandmaster's cheeks, "Other than commanding my servants around, yes I believe so." His voice was suddenly soft and sweet, throwing his undergarments to the floor like a flash.

You took a split second to glance over at the cock of the Grandmaster, before you witnessed as it slowly slipped inside your vagina. Those couple seconds of pain were withered away once you felt the immediate sense of pleasure.

You felt his dick gradually begin to slide farther, as you let out a loud moan, glaring at the Grandmaster from time to time. You breathed heavily as if you were doing exercises. The pleasure definitely overran the pain.

The sweet release of pleasure were only valid for a couple minutes, before the Grandmaster slowly pulled out his dick, eyeing you while you felt as your vagina get wetter by the second. 

"Good. Why don't you give daddy a little treat? Maybe a blowjob? It's so typical, isn't it? I surely desire if you would follow your daddy's commands." You felt your legs tingle, getting yourself on your knees. You desperately wanted to hear his moans.

You took a look at his dick again, there was no way that massive of a dick would fit inside your mouth. Not fully anyways. You grappled tightly onto his dick, giving him a glance as he gestured you to continue. 

You firstly dragged your tongue around his cock, then opening your mouth, taking as much dick in as you could. You squeezed his dick a little bit harder, as you tested yourself to go even further.

It was probably one of the most pleasuring moments you have ever had, that only lasted for a clear minute as your eyes shot up as the door swung open, you saw Topaz standing there. She seemed very unfazed.

"Grandmaster, we have an emergency. Lord of Thunder has escaped, so has the Hulk." God dammit. Always have to be cockblocked. The Grandmaster swung up from the bed, dressing himself back up. Fury struck his eyes.

"Are you actually kidding me? Someone needs to find them." You followed behind him after throwing your clothes back on as well awkwardly, Valkyrie and Loki stood there waiting.

"Please tell me you will find them in the next hour. I'm not losing one of my best fighters. You will find them. Understand?" Valkyrie glanced over at Loki, a nod was seen from Valkyrie.

"Don't worry about them. I'll find them in a snap." Valkyrie suggested, Loki narrowed his eyes at her menacingly.

You watched as Valkyrie and Loki both leave the room, the Grandmaster turned back to you, giving you a gentle smile "That gets rid of them for a while. Hopefully. If they don't come back with the contestants, I'll have to do it myself. Let's say, it would not be pretty. Should we continue what we started?" You grinned, taking his hand, while you were dragged back into his bedroom. Something struck you about the Grandmaster that would be interesting, which you sure were right. Probably the wildest thing you have ever done, but was it worth it? Hell yeah it was. 


End file.
